


Chill Out, Alexander

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Alexander Hamilton gets drunk and makes a scene





	Chill Out, Alexander

Alexander ordered another shot, already wasted. 

"RAISE A GLASSSS TO FREEDOM!" 

John Laurens sighed and shook his head as Alex ordered his 8th shot. 

"Ham, you need to stop."

Alex climbed on the table and threw back the shot. 

"RAISE A COUPLE MORE TO THE REVOLUUUTION!" 

Laurens grabbed him and pulled him down. 

"You're raised way too many, Alex." 

Alex looked him dead in the eye, holding yet another glass. 

"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!" 

Lafayette and Hercules were also drunk, but not as bad. Laf lost it and burst into laughter. 

"Hell yeah, man!" 

Hercules fell over laughing. 

"RAISE A GLASS TO THE FOUR OF US!" 

Laurens, the dedicated driver, grabbed Alex's and Lafayette's ears and led them to the car with Hercules behind them. 

"Mulligan, I swear to god if I had another hand you'd be in the same boat as these two." 

They all got in the car pouting. 

"You're no fun," Lafayette whined. 

Alex burst into laughter again. 

"WHEN ARE THESE COLONIES GONNA RISE UP!" 

Laurens turned around. 

"Put your seatbelts on before I beat you with them." 

He wasn't necessarily angry, just slightly annoyed. They actually did what they were told and John pulled off, driving all of them home. Hercules and Lafayette were dropped off first and Laurens rolled his eyes as they started making out. He made his way home with Hamilton. 

"I love youuuuu, John Laurens." 

"I love you too, Alex. You need to stop drinking so much though. When we get home, you're getting in the shower and going to bed." 

He glanced back and he had already passed out, snoring from being slumped over in his seat. 

"You're so ridiculous, Alexander." 

They made it home in one piece, and he carried Alex inside. He gave up the shower idea and just put him to bed, figuring he could take one in the morning. 

"You're going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, my little dumbass." 

He kissed him on the head and went to bed.


End file.
